tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Iron Grenadiers
This page is for Destro's Army, collectively known as the '''Iron Grenadiers'. For the Iron Grenadier troopers themselves, see Iron Grenadier.'' thumb|Iron Grenadiers The Iron Grenadiers are a Cobra sub-faction led by Destro. Organization The Iron Grenadiers are led by Destro. Destro had, at some point, left Cobra and formed his own army. He began having dreams of world domination, as did Cobra Commander. To lead his army, Destro enlisted Voltar first and later General Mayhem to act as field commander. The Grenadiers are organized according to their specialties. Troopers * Heavy Grenadiers - Heavy Assault Troops * Iron Anvils - Paratroopers who wear heavy armor and are dropped from low-flying planes. * Iron Grenadiers – The basic infantrymen sent into hot spots to cause conflict and sell weapons. They have been described as "used car salesmen with machine guns." * Ferrets – Operators of the D.E.M.O.N. tanks. * Nullifiers – Pilots of the A.G.P. (Anti-Gravity Pod) flight vehicle. Nullifiers are trained and conditioned to be big and bulky. * Annihilators – Elite troopers. These troops use special helicopter backpacks and serve as Destro's personal guard. * T.A.R.G.A.T.s (Trans-Atmospheric Rapid Global Assault Troopers) – Soldiers in this unit are sent into near sub-orbit and then deployed to battlefields. * Wild Boars – Operators of the Razorback assault vehicle. * Undertows – Underwater combat specialists, trained and equipped to function in polluted waters near industrial and military sites. Officers * Alexander McCullen – Destro's long-lost son. * Darklon – A distant cousin of the Destro clan and ruler of Darklonia. He briefly led the Iron Grenadiers, when Destro retired from frontline conflict. Killed when Cobra Commander expanded operations into Eastern Europe, and launched a missile that destroyed Darklon's castle. * Mercenary Wraith - Special Ops assassin * Metal-Head – Anti-tank specialist. * M.A.R.S. Industries Weapons Officer * General Mayhem – A former Spetsnaz general who went AWOL. Returned as General Mayhem -- Destro's new general. His plans may seem chaotic and unorganized, but they usually come together to ensure victory. * Mistress Armada – A former member of the British Army who sided with the Iron Grenadiers upon befriending Alexander McCullen. * Roddy Piper – A fellow Destro Clan member who serves as a trainer for the Iron Grenadiers. * Sergeant Major – Destro's right-hand man. * Voltar – A former mercenary general capable of turning defeat into victory. Destro recruited him after rescuing him from prison. Vehicles * A.G.P. - The A.G.P. (A'nti-'''G'ravity 'P'od) was first launched in 1988, piloted by Nullifiers. It featured 106mm recoilless cannons, pivoting VTOL (Vertical Take Off and Landing) capability, and six "STUNG" (Silent Titanium Under-Radar Negative Gravity) missiles. * '''D.E.M.O.N. - The D.E.M.O.N. (D'ual '''E'levating 'M'ulti-'O'''rdinance '''N'eutralizer) was first deployed in 1988, piloted by Ferrets. The main body of the tank elevated in attack mode, in order to better view the battlefield. It was armed with several triple-barrel lasers, and six anti-aircraft missiles. * '''Despoiler - Destro's Despoiler was deployed in 1988, piloted by Destro himself. It served as Destro's personal aircraft, used to survey the progress of his Iron Grenadiers on the battleground. * Dominator - Destro's Dominator was first deployed in 1990. It transformed from a helicopter to a tank, with its movable chopper blades and retractable tank treads, and featured a multi-shot rapid fire 3.5mm missile pod, and heavy armor plating. * Evader - Darklon's Evader was deployed in 1989, and piloted by Darklon. It featured a canopy-mounted 9mm machine gun, two "Pursurer" roof-mounter stinger-type missiles, and lo-ride tires. * Razorback - Destro's Razorback was first deployed in 1989, piloted by Wild Boar. It featured an adjustable battle attack mode, eight "Short-Blast" surface-to-surface missiles, a 205mm dual-pulsating anti-armor cannon, and a radar antenna. * Iron Mantis - Attack sub (2015) History Pre-MUX Canon An Iron Grenadier first appeared while Destro had broken his ties with Cobra. After months out of the spotlight, Destro resurfaced in Sierra Gordo, where he supplied weapons to the local government and the rebels. To mark a new beginning in his life, he adopted a new uniform and fashioned his own aide-de-camp sergeant major into the first of the Grenadiers."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #69 The Grenadiers appeared as an army when they participated in the Cobra Civil War as a wild card. Destro's personal ride, a D.E.M.O.N. tank, battled a group of Dreadnoks riding the Thunder Machine. The result was a stalemate of sorts. Their objective in the civil war was to retrieve the Baroness and they managed to achieve their goal without any losses. "G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #73–76 Later on in 1989, when Destro’s schemes started to affect Cobra, the then Cobra Commander (Fred VII in disguise) retaliated by assaulting Castle Destro. The attack backfired. Although outnumbered, the Grenadiers were able to prove their mettle. A clever plan by Destro allowed him to hold hostage Fred VII and Doctor Mindbender and essentially take over Cobra."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #87 For a time, Darklon led the Iron Grenadiers.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #88 (July 1989) Grenadiers, out of uniform, are sometimes the adversaries of G.I. Joe "G.I. Joe Special Missions" #23 (Nov. 1989) They've killed three members of the Oktober Guard."G.I. Joe Special Missions" #26 Darklon also worked with Cobra Commander to destroy a G.I. Joe stealth fighter base."G.I. Joe Special Missions" #28, (Mid-November 1989) The ties between Cobra and Destro were severed once more in 1990 when the original Cobra Commander returned. One of the Commander's first acts is to throw Voltar into Cobra Island's land-locked freighter, along with several others the Commander considered disloyal. The freighter was then buried under a volcano. Voltar was one of several officers to die from food poisoning whle attempting to dig out.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #98 Rather than confront the Commander, Destro kept his distance. "G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" Vol1 #105 (October 1990) Later, in 1994, the Grenadiers once again defended Destro's castle from Cobra Commander's forces."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #116 Cobra Commander, as a way to test Destro's recent brainwashing, insinuated that Darklon could be a threat to Cobra. Destro casually launched a missile that destroyed Castle Darklon, killing Darklon in the process.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #146 (March 1994) MUX History The Iron Grenadiers are a private army owned and maintained by the arms dealer Destro. The Grenadiers are composed of Destro's castle guards, personal bodyguards, and mercenaries. Unlike Cobra’s troops, the Grenadiers tend to be well-motivated financially since each have a share in Destro’s weapons sales. In 2014, the Iron Grenadiers were deployed to Frusenland after the assassination of that country's Prime Minister. References External links * Iron Grenadiers at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page * Iron Grenadiers at The Inner Sanctum fansite * Iron Grenadiers at YOJOE.com Category:Bodyguards Category:Cobra Category:Iron Grenadiers Category:Sub-Factions Category:MARS Category:Security